the_end_of_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Madame Mothana
Madame Mothana is one of the 14 Agents available for the player. She's a Charmer Agent meaning that she can manipulated enemies. Monthana is the only agent to have a massive size making her gameplay risky but rewarding. When she appears in the game, the player has the choice between her and Mons to become their next agent, if the player chooses Mons, Madame Monthana will become an enemy (despite being later available as an agent). She is available at the Act 3. __TOC__ Character Biography Before the events Madame Mothana is a massive moth lady who was living in the Mass World as its self-proclaimed empress. During a long time, to prevent her tyranny, mages stuck her in an inoffensive form, named the Floofillar. She eventually regained her true and powerful form and was about to take the throne again before being swept away to the Last Existential Fun Fair. During the events Madame Mothana is, at first, very frustrated to be here as she was close to finally get revenge on the mages that entrapped her in a weak form during years. When Angelita promised her one wish if she wins the game, Madame Mothana changed her mind ready to have the must luminous crown of the universes. Unfortunately, she comes across Mons another prideful agent, the two of them quickly becomes rivals and Madame Mothana forces the player to chose between him or herself. If you chose Madame Mothana, she will be pride of how you see her and will help you despite wanting to be the leader here and there. If you chose Mons, she is hurt in her pride and despises the player refusing any chance to join them. Wanting her revenge on the player, she attracts Demonio toward her as he is, himself, seeking for strong agents able to defeat the player and their team. Madame Mothana, of course, accepts his offer to join him in his Centurions. When it is revealed that the game was, in fact, an elaborate plan to stop the End of Time, Madame Mothana admits the urgency, how would she torture her enemies if they don't exist anymore?, and grudgingly accept to re-join the player's team. Special Ending As a gift for the player, Angelita brings him/her in the Last Existential Fun Fair, through his/her computer, and gives him/her to opportunity to spends few hours with his/her closest friend, Madame Mothana. After a whole adventure spent showing her strong personality and vanity, Madame Mothana shows a softer side of her and thanks the player to have put his/her trust in her, she used to terrify anyone and she's started to feel alone even if she liked the power. She then offers one of her jewelry to the player. The portal for her world then opens, and it's very bright, as the moth that she is, she's fascinated and attracted to it, and she flies away without a goodbye to the player. Personality Madame Mothana's interest are predominantly and then but she hates everything . Madame Mothana is a pride lady that want to be admired for her royalty and her beauty. Really sensitive about it, when someonne defy her pride she can easily have a breakdown which can range from confusion to outright frustration. She isn't very forgiving, if the player chooses her rival, Mons, instead of her she won't hesitate to go to the opponent's side as a revenge. Her weakness is the light, she loves lights. Bright light distracts her. In a good level of Friendship, Madame Monthana will start to judge the player's appearance and choice, she will seem to be rude but she has the best intention to make the player a worthier person for her company. In a cold level of Friendship, Madame Monthana will be really rude and will be prohibit the player to talk to her as the player is too irrelevant to enter in contact with someone of her rank. As Madame Mothana's first interest is , her rivals will be the other Charmer Agent Mons. Appearance Madame Mothana is a massive Moths with strong human female features. She wears a purple royal gown with a fluffy moth-patterned scarf. She has purple hair, antennas, and black wings with white spot. She also has a pair of fangs, but they're only exposed when her jagged mouth is open. In her Floofillar form, her body takes the form of a massive caterpillar, her fur turns white with a touch of purple and pink. She grows brown fluffy spikes, and light blue feet. In this form, her fangs are perpetually exposed. Gameplay Madame Mothana is a challenging choice for the mission. Her gigantic size makes her owns 4 squares (2x2) (instead of one like other Agents) making her more visible and hard to move. But, as a Charmer agent, being easier to be seen by the enemies can be an advantage as she charms every enemies that see her for the first time. Apparition Madame Mothana will appear in the Last Existential Fun Fair, the adventure mode, from Act 3, but the player will have to chose between her and her rival, Mons. If the player chooses Mons, Madame Mothana will be unavailable before the Act 7, and will start at a Freezing level of Friendship. For her first apparition, she will be at a Cold level of Friendship. Special Ability Floofillar Madame Mothana takes her Floofillar form, comparable to a caterpillar; where she has a normal size (owning 1 square instead of 4). In this form she can't charme her enemies. She can return to her initial form by using a second time this same power. As a Centurion In the Adventure Phase, the player will have the choice between becoming friend with her or Mons. If the player reach at least the Neutral Level with Mons before doing so with Madame Monthana, she, angry against the player, will join Demonio and become a Centurion. Gameplay As the Charmer Centurion, Madame Mothana has the power to attract your agent on a 8x8 range (making them move to one square by turn towards herself if they are in this range). As a big creature (2x2) she can be seen from far, so you will be able to adapt your strategy. Gallery EOT_Madame_Mothana.png|Official Design Madame_Mothana.png|Original Design (Stolen World) Floofillar.png|Origial Floofillar Form Design (Stolen World) Trivia * As a character, Madame Mothana is owned by Samtendo09 Category:Characters Category:Agents Category:Charmers Category:Enemies Category:Centurion